First Best Friend
by Su Padackles
Summary: Jensen irá se apresentar na festa da Pré Escola e está ansioso para saber se seu melhor amigo irá gostar! #KidFic #J2 #Padackles
1. Chapter 1

Todo final de ano era organizada a Festa de Talentos dos alunos da pré-escola e Jensen estava muito ansioso para sua apresentação. Josh havia dito que ele era muito novo para ser um romântico incorrigível, ele havia dito que não era nada disso, mesmo sem saber o que significa. Papai havia dito que era só uma fase e mamãe, depois de brigar com papai, disse que ele era um fofo e que estava orgulhosa dele.

-Preciso ensaiar mais Jason!

-Mas você já ensaiou...vamos brincar de TunderCats!

-Não Jason! Isso é muito super importante!

-Eu não quero mais ensaiar, eu nem vou participar!

-Mas você é meu empresário!

-O que é empresário?

-Não sei, mas Josh disse que cantores têm empresários, e você será o meu, porque é meu segundo melhor amigo.

-Jen, eu não gosto de ser segundo melhor amigo! Vou embora e vou pensar se serei seu empresário!

Jensen ficou sozinho no quintal de sua casa. Ele precisava ensaiar para o grande show da escola, seria o show mais importante de sua vida e ele não queria esquecer a letra da música. E muito menos ficar com vergonha, porque afinal a apresentação era algo muito especial.

-Ei Jen! Cheguei para brincar!

-Oh...oi...é...não podemos brincar hoje Jay.

-Por que não? Você não quer ser mais meu amigo?

Jared havia implorado para sua mãe deixa-lo brincar com Jensen. Ele ficou falando sem parar com ela, até que ela suspirou e dito que sim, ele podia ir, mas seria só por alguns minutos, porque a vovó iria vir para jantar. E agora ele estava chateado, pois Jensen não queria brincar com ele.

-Você é meu primeiro melhor amigo Jay!

-Então por que não podemos brincar?

-Porque tenho que ensaiar para o show de talentos.

-Ah...eu fiz um desenho bem bonito para o show de talentos! O que você fez?

-Não posso contar...é segredo. Prometi que não contaria a ninguém até chegar o dia.

-Mas eu sou seu melhor amigo!

Jared estava começando a chorar e Jensen não gostava quando Jared chorava.

-Jay...não chore!

-Você não quer mais ser meu amigo! Nem me conta mais segredos ou brinca comigo! Vou pedir para mamãe me levar embora.

Jared saiu chorando e Jensen sentiu-se muito mal. Ficou triste pensando se ele estava fazendo algo errado. Ele não queria contar para Jared porque seria uma surpresa. Agora ele havia perdido seu melhor amigo e sentia uma dor muito forte no peito e na barriga, como quando ele ficou doente porque comeu três sacos de balas de goma junto com Jared. Ele entrou em casa e foi em busca de sua mãe. Ela sempre sabia de tudo e fazia tudo ficar bem de novo.

-Mamãe...

-Oh querido, o que foi?

-Minha barriga dói muito e...e...aqui também. É como se uma coisa apertasse lá dentro – Jensen apontou para o peito, na altura do coração.

-Venha até aqui querido e me diga o que aconteceu.

-Jared não gosta mais de mim! Nunca mais vou conseguir ter um primeiro melhor amigo, só um segundo melhor amigo empresário.

-Oh Jen, baby, Jared adora você. Tenho certeza que o Jared vai voltar a falar com você depois do Show de Talentos da Escola.

Jensen não tinha muita certeza disso, mas mamãe nunca mentia e ela sabia tudo, então Jensen se acalmou e voltou para o quintal para ensaiar.

J2

Jared estava ansioso, ele não havia voltado a falar com Jensen, pois não tinham tido aula. Ele sentia saudades e queria voltar a ser o primeiro melhor amigo de Jensen. Jared não gostava daquela sensação de sufoco que ele sentia quando pensava que Jensen não queria mais ser amigo dele.

O show de talentos estava muito divertido, algumas crianças dançavam, um grupo jogou basquete e mesmo que as professoras disseram que não era para levar bola para perto do palco, algumas crianças desobedeceram e quase quebraram o vaso que enfeitava o palco; muitas fizeram desenhos então as professoras resolveram fazer uma exposição. Mamãe e papai estavam orgulhosos do desenho de Jared, eram dois meninos usando capas de super-heróis e voando pelo céu estrelado. Era ele e Jensen.

Agora só faltava Jensen se apresentar e ele ainda não o havia visto, apenas o Sr. e a Sra. Ackles, Josh e a bebê Mackenzie que não parava de chorar, igual a Megan. Irmãs mais novas eram muito chatas, pensou Jared.

-Muito bem crianças, agora para encerrar nossa festa, teremos a apresentação de Jensen Ackles.

O coração de Jared acelerou. Jensen estava vestindo uma roupa igual de um astro do rock. Ele estava com o rosto todo vermelho, Jared achou bonito porque dava pra ver todas as sardas dele. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e respirou fundo. Jared começou a ficar nervoso por ele e sentiu vontade de abraça-lo.

-Eu...meu nome é Jensen Ross Ackles e eu vou cantar uma música hoje... é... para o meu primeiro melhor amigo Jared.

Jared colocou a mão na boca, arregalou os olhos e levantou-se. As crianças que estavam atrás dele reclamaram e então ele se sentou. Jensen pegou o microfone, fechou os olhos e começou a cantar:

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_ _  
_ _You make me happy when skies are gray_ _  
_ _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_ _  
_ _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Jensen terminou de cantar a música e abriu os olhos. Por alguns instantes, todos ficaram quietos, hipnotizados com sua voz, que já era linda e afinada. Jared foi o primeiro a levantar e bater palmas, entusiasmado. Todos o aplaudiram e Jensen acha que viu mamãe enxugando uma lágrima. Ele agradeceu, desceu do palco e foi em direção a seus colegas.

-Eu serei seu empresário Jen! Não ligo de ser o segundo melhor amigo! – disse Jason, entusiasmado.

Jensen queria chegar perto de Jared, mas todas as crianças e adultos o paravam e cumprimentavam. Depois de algum tempo, ele foi em direção ao parque e Jared estava sentado sozinho nos balanços.

-Ei Jay...você...você gostou?

Jared deu um grande sorriso, levantou-se e deu um forte abraço em Jensen, que respirou aliviado. Então, Jared deu um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Jensen.

-Eu serei seu primeiro melhor amigo pra sempre! – disse Jared.

J2

Jensen não iria se acostumar nunca com o frisson que uma apresentação causava nele. Era uma energia que mexia com cada partícula de seu ser.

-E agora teremos a apresentação do vencedor de sete Grammys, incluindo álbum do ano com First Best Friend! Com vocês, Jensen Ackles! – anunciou o apresentador do Grammy.

Jensen se levantou, acenou para a todos os presentes, subiu ao palco, cumprimentou o apresentador e agradeceu o ajudante do palco que trouxe sua guitarra. Ele se posicionou, respirou fundo e fixou seu olhar na pessoa que estava sentada na primeira fila e estampava um sorriso luminoso e olhos brilhantes de emoção.

-Eu dedico esta música, para meu primeiro melhor amigo, o amor da minha vida toda, o meu parceiro de todos os momentos. Dedico a meu marido – Jensen sorriu e apontou o dedo para seu parceiro de longa data. – Pra você Jay Padalecki-Ackles!

 ** _Rest Of My Life_**

 _Everyday I wake up next to an angel_

 _More beautiful than words could say_

 _They said it wouldn't work but what do they know?_

 _Cause years passed and we're still here today_

 _Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

 _As I stand here before my man_

 _I can't fight back the tears in my eyes_

 _Oh how could I be so lucky_

 _I must've done something right_

 _And I promise to love him for the rest of my life_

 _Seems like yesterday when he first said hello_

 _Funny how time flies when you're in love_

 _It took us a lifetime to find each other_

 _It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one_

 _Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

 _As I stand here before my man_

 _I can't fight back the tears in my eyes_

 _Oh how could I be so lucky_

 _I must've done something right_

 _And I promise to love him for the rest of my life_

 ** _Esta kidFic foi escrita por mim e minha amiga Polly 3_**


	2. Rest of my life

**Eu e Polly transformamos a fic em um verse. Em cada capítulo descobrimos um pouco da história de Jensen e Jared, cada vez com um ponto de vista diferente. Teremos histórias do passado, do presente e do futuro dos dois primeiros melhores amigos.**

 _Everyday I wake up next to an angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what do they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

 _As I stand here before my man  
I can't fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love him for the rest of my life_

 _Seems like yesterday when he first said hello  
Funny how time flies when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me_

 _As I stand here before my man  
I can't fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could i be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And i promise to love him for the rest of my life_

Jensen termina os últimos acordes e se levanta, recebendo os aplausos do público. Ele agradece se curvando perante a plateia e quando se ergue seu olhar segue na direção da primeira fila onde Jared estava sentado. Agora seu marido estava de pé, assoviando e batendo palmas. Jensen não conteve a gargalhada quando seu marido, tão reservado perante o público, imitou uma dança da vitória e abriu os braços para ele. Jensen não se fez de rogado e correu de volta para os braços daquele que sempre foi seu porto seguro.

As câmeras fizeram a festa quando eles se abraçaram forte e em seguida trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Quando o beijo chegou ao final Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e disse sorrindo:

\- Eu te amo! Parabéns! – ele voltou a abraçar Jensen e disse no ouvido dele – E onde foi parar o "não quero divulgar nosso casamento por enquanto"?

Jensen ia responder quando Jared o soltou e o levou para sentar no lugar reservado a eles.

E a premiação transcorreu com Jensen recebendo mais prêmios do que ele jamais sonhou em receber, e para cada um deles, Jared parecia uma criança numa loja de doces.

Eles resolveram que após a premiação, não iriam para nenhuma festa. Jensen estava cansado, pois tinha chegado há apenas dois dias de sua turnê pela Austrália, e ainda estava sofrendo os efeitos do jet lag. Eles entraram no carro que o estúdio tinha deixado reservado para Jensen e foram direto para a suíte do hotel, depois de Jensen atender um expressivo número de fãs que descobriram o esquema de segurança da gravadora. Nada que Jared não estivesse acostumado depois de dez longos anos convivendo com a fama do marido.

Assim que eles entraram no quarto o telefone de Jared tocou e ele deu um sorriso ao ver que era sua sogra.

\- Acho que terei que passar uns tempos sem me expor novamente, hein? – Donna dizia com um leve tom divertido na voz – O que deu no meu reservado filho para que ele abrisse o jogo para o mundo sobre o casamento de vocês?

\- Não faço ideia Donna. – Jared disse olhando Jensen que começava a tirar o terno que ele usou na premiação – Mas ele está aqui do meu lado. Vou colocar no viva-voz.

\- Ei mãe. – Jensen falou sorrindo – Seu filho chegou lá.

\- Nunca tive dúvidas que ele chegaria onde quisesse chegar – Donna falou orgulhosa. – Parabéns, meu amor. Você merece tudo isso. E seu pai está aqui ouvindo pelo viva-voz também. – Alan parabenizou o filho e Donna continuou – Vocês sabem que a internet virou uma loucura depois da revelação do casamento, né? Não se fala em outra coisa. O que levou você a abrir o jogo filho?

\- Não sei. Juro que não foi planejado. – Jensen olhou Jared e sorriu – Quando eu me vi lá em cima, sendo aplaudido, ganhando aqueles prêmios e tendo que cantar minha música, eu só pensei na pessoa para quem eu a escrevi. – Jensen continuou olhando Jared e recebeu um sorriso cheio de amor – Só pensei que o mundo tinha que saber a quem meu coração pertence.

\- Como se o mundo não soubesse, filho? – Alan perguntou

\- Eu precisava deixar claro, pai – com isso Jared deu um beijo na bochecha dele – Sério. Eu apenas queria dividir minha felicidade. Sei lá. Já nos casamos há quatro meses. Vou dar uma pausa no trabalho agora, Jared também, e finalmente vamos sair em lua de mel. Só quis que as pessoas soubessem que sou um homem de respeito agora. E que Jared tem dono. – Jensen falou sorrindo.

\- Ok filho, você sabe o que faz. Isso apenas nos pegou de surpresa, porque você e Jared foram tão firmes quanto à privacidade do casamento que pensei que iriam demorar um pouco mais a divulgar – Alan falou novamente – E claro, vamos ter paciência até a novidade esfriar.

\- Desculpe por isso pai e mãe – Jensen falou suspirando – Se eu pudesse e tivesse controle, eu pouparia vocês disso. Vocês todos. Inclusive a família de Jared – Jensen olhou seu marido que sacudia a cabeça.

\- Deixe de bobagem Jensen – Donna falou firme – É o seu trabalho. Você ama a música e o fato de você ser um sucesso é o resultado de seu trabalho duro. Nós podemos viver com momentos, digamos anormais, das pessoas às vezes. Não se preocupe com isso. Você é nosso orgulho. Te amamos mais que tudo. E se a sua música te faz feliz, nós estamos felizes. O que vem junto faz parte do pacote.

\- Obrigado mãe. Obrigado pai – Jensen disse aliviado – Eu amo vocês.

\- Nós também te amamos – Donna respondeu sorrindo – E agora vai curtir seu Jay Padalecki-Ackles. – e com isso ela encerrou a ligação.

\- Hum, sabe que eu adoro esse som de Padalecki-Ackles? – Jared disse se aproximando de Jensen enquanto o loiro tirava as calças e ficava apenas de cuecas – E o que dizer do lado homem das cavernas "Jared tem dono"?

\- Você não acha que te mantenho trancado naquele haras apenas porque você é o melhor veterinário do mundo, né? – Jensen diz abraçando seu marido enquanto Jared solta uma gargalhada jogando a cabeça para trás – Eu não gosto de me sentir ameaçado – Jensen começa a mordiscar o pescoço de Jared.

\- E... Bem... – Jared vira o pescoço para dar mais acesso a Jensen – E a ameaça vem de onde mesmo?

\- Desse monte de urubu que fica olhando para você a cada vez que você vai a algum lugar – Jensen responde dando uma mordida mais forte no ombro do moreno

\- Fala o homem que é desejado por grande parte das pessoas ao redor do mundo. – Jared responde gemendo de leve quando Jensen começa a beijar o pescoço dele – O homem que é cercado por pessoas lindas e loucas para fisga-lo.

\- O homem que entregou sua alma a você há muito, muito tempo atrás – Jensen fala roucamente olhando nos olhos de seu marido – O homem que só é o que é hoje porque ele teve você ao longo do caminho Jay – e com isso Jensen beija Jared de forma apaixonada e urgente não dando tempo ao moreno de responder.

Eles se beijam e se amam sempre com a mesma intensidade de quando foi a primeira vez. Tocam o corpo um do outro com força e leveza, como um paradoxo. Jared abre as pernas e Jensen se acomoda entra elas, roçando seus membros e arrancando um gemido alto do outro. Ele prepara Jared devagar e se apaixona mais uma vez ao ver o outro com os olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

-Tão lindo...tão meu...

-Jen...

Eles fazem amor, sempre. Os corpos unidos se movendo como numa dança, como a música que sempre os uniu. Jensen trata o corpo de Jared como uma melodia a ser completada e Jared trata Jensen como uma letra completa e intensa. Chegam juntos ao clímax que os faz perder os sentidos por alguns instantes, gemendo o nome um do outro.

 **J2**

Jared estava olhando o céu estrelado de Los Angeles pela imensa janela da suíte presidencial do Beverly Wilshire, Bervely Hills.

\- Quando foi que em nossos sonhos de conquistar o mundo imaginaríamos ficar num hotel desses Jen? – Jared pergunta baixinho enquanto acaricia o braço do seu marido.

\- Acho que o máximo que a gente sonhava era viajar para Cancun e ficar dois meses na praia Jay – Jensen responde sonolento, se aconchegando mais ainda nos braços de Jared.

\- E você acredita que ainda não realizamos esse sonho? – Jared sorri e beija os cabelos do marido.

\- Estamos quase lá. Quase. – Jensen dá um leve beijo no peito de Jared e continua – Afinal meu marido decidiu nosso roteiro de lua de mel. E claro, não ia faltar Cancun.

Eles riram e ficaram mais alguns minutos no silêncio reconfortante do quarto que estava iluminado apenas pela luz do luar que entrava pela imensa janela da suíte.

\- Eu não troco nossa casa, nosso lar, nossos momentos, seus benditos cavalos e todos aqueles vira latas pulguentos que você insiste em levar pra casa, por nenhum lugar luxuoso pelo mundo, Jay – Jensen diz abraçando forte Jared e fechando os olhos – Todo esse glamour, esse sucesso, esse luxo... Isso não é nada sem a nossa vida, nossa história. Sem você.

\- Uau! Estamos sentimental hoje. – Jared fala divertido – E romântico!

\- Seu idiota! Não estraga o momento! – Jensen diz mordiscando um dos mamilos de Jared e o fazendo dar um grito.

\- Ok, ok. – Jared volta a abraçar e acomodar Jensen nos braços e depois de mais alguns minutos de silêncio ele fala suavemente – Nem eu Jen. Você não é a estrela da música para mim. Você é simplesmente meu primeiro melhor amigo, meu parceiro, meu amante. É o cara que reclama quando tem que lavar a louça do jantar ou tirar a toalha que está sempre jogada no chão do banheiro. O dono do meu coração.

Eles olham dentro dos olhos um do outro e o que veem lá é puro e simplesmente amor. Eles se beijam deixando aquele amor transbordar por todos os poros. Quando ficam ser ar, eles voltam a se acomodar nos braços um do outro.

\- E então? O que vamos fazer a respeito de sua declaração sobre nosso casamento? – Jared pergunta de forma casual, mas no fundo Jensen sabe que ele está um pouco apreensivo – Você mais do que ninguém sabe como isso tudo pode se desdobrar se não for conduzido de forma adequada Jen.

\- Vamos fazer da forma que nós combinamos que seria desde o começo. Compartilharemos apenas aquilo que queremos que os outros saibam. – Jensen disse de forma direta – Já falei com a gravadora e eles estão organizando uma entrevista com alguma revista. Vamos lá, falamos com eles, mostramos algumas fotos do casamento, tiramos outras, escrevemos algo no twitter e assunto encerrado.

\- Ótimo. Como sempre conciso e direto. Para não dizer mandão – Jared respondeu sorrindo – E posso mostrar as fotos de você bêbado vestido de Madonna e imitando Michael Jackson? – Jared caiu na gargalhada ao ver o rosto de espanto de seu marido.

J2

\- Então... Como vocês querem que a gente conduza essa conversa? – pergunta Karen Taylor, a jornalista da People que foi enviada para entrevista-los – Recebi tantas recomendações que nem sei por onde começar.

\- Desculpe Karen... Posso te chamar de Karen, certo? – Jared pergunta sorrindo e diante do aceno da jornalista ele continua – A gente promete que não morde e nem mesmo latimos. É que somos um pouco cautelosos com nossa vida privada. Espero que possa compreender.

\- Claro que compreendo Sr, Padalecki... Quer dizer, Padalecki-Ackles – ela responde séria.

\- Jared. Meu nome é Jared - ele diz sorrindo com as covinhas a mostra.

\- Ok – a moça sorri – Então podemos começar?

\- Claro. – Jensen responde entrando na ante sala – E desculpe minha ausência, mas Jay já deve ter feito as vezes de anfitrião e jogado charme para você – Jensen senta perto de Jared no imenso sofá da suíte do hotel e o beija na bochecha.

\- Está vendo Karen? Ele sempre joga as responsabilidades pra cima de mim.

E foi nesse clima descontraído que Jensen e Jared começaram a contar como foi o casamento deles...

FLASHBACK ON

Outono sempre foi a estação preferida de Jensen. Todas aquelas folhas e flores mudando as cores, terminando um ciclo e se encaminhando para um renascer na primavera. As cores, o cheiro, o sentimento de desacelerar depois de um verão intenso. E esse ano o outono tinha algo mais que especial. Nesse ano, mais especificamente hoje, no último final de semana de outubro, ele e Jared estavam oficializando a união deles. Eles estavam juntos como namorados e parceiros desde o último ano do ensino médio, mas somente agora eles iam se casar de fato. Após dez anos de muito aprendizado, de cumplicidade, de companheirismo, de brigas, de saudades, de alegrias, de conquistas, eles resolveram oficializar algo que sempre foi uma certeza no coração de ambos.

Jensen não poderia estar mais feliz. Seu último álbum estava nas primeiras paradas de sucesso pelo mundo, suas composições aclamadas pela crítica e pelo público, sua família estava toda reunida nesse momento, Jared estava num momento profissional e pessoal excelente, e o mais importante, ele e Jared superaram todo e qualquer problema e dúvida que eles atravessaram nos últimos dois anos. Ele estava num momento de pura felicidade e nada melhor que se casar para fechar com chave de ouro esse momento.

Ele e Jared decidiram por um casamento íntimo, apenas família direta e amigos muito próximos. Não quiseram divulgar nada na mídia e nem pretendiam fazer isso por um tempo. Ao menos até depois da lua de mel que seria apenas após o Grammy. Jensen e Jared queriam ter esse momento apenas para eles e dividir isso apenas com quem era muito próximo e caro a eles.

Eles resolveram celebrar no próprio haras onde viviam. Lá era a casa deles, onde eles tiveram, tinham e terão momentos inesquecíveis. O haras é um lugar lindíssimo, cercado de verde e natureza que Jensen ama e não abre mão; e de bichos os quais Jared dedica cada minuto do seu dia. É um lugar que eles compraram com o primeiro cachê de Jensen e com a venda do apartamento de Jared. O Haras J2 era o lugar sagrado deles. Era onde Jensen compunha e recarregava as energias, e era onde Jared podia exercer todo o seu amor pela sua profissão. Cada parede, tijolo, vidro, plantas foram colocadas ali por eles. Então não haveria lugar melhor para celebrar a união deles.

Jensen olhou ao redor e respirou fundo reparando na linda decoração que a mãe dele, de Jared e as irmãs deles escolheram. O lugar estava perfeito. O dia estava perfeito. E tudo estava pronto apenas esperando os convidados chegarem ao local.

A cerimônia seria realizada no pequeno píer e gazebo que havia na propriedade, e a recepção aconteceria no espaço que cobria parte da casa e de onde se tinha uma vista de todo o rio que circundava a propriedade. Era um prolongamento da cozinha e da varanda, e era cercado por vidros o que garantia o calor durante os meses de inverno e podia ser completamente aberto no verão. Era um dos locais preferidos de Jensen na casa.

\- Jensen! Jensen! O que você está fazendo aí de fora? Venha comigo! Os convidados estão chegando e o juiz de paz também. Daqui a pouco começa a cerimônia e você e Jared precisam estar prontos – Mackenzie falava rápido e puxava Jensen pela mão em direção a casa. – Você ainda vai fazer com que eu tenha esse bebê antes da hora!

\- Não me culpe por sua ansiedade! – Jensen parou e fez com que sua irmã parasse também – Calma, Kenzie! Você está grávida! Eu só vim dar uma espiada no trabalho de vocês, que por sinal está lindo! Obrigado! – e ele se inclinou e abraçou a irmã. Em seguida acariciou a barriga dela – E cuida bem desse meu afilhado!

\- Ou afilhada! – Mackenzie retribuiu o abraço e olhou para o irmão – Estou muito feliz por vocês Jens, muito mesmo. Eu sei o quanto você sonhou com esse momento.

\- Obrigado! E agora vamos entrar porque temos um casamento a celebrar em instantes.

A cerimônia foi emocionante. Jensen e Jared entraram juntos, de mãos dadas e receberam abraços e beijos de seus pais no altar. O juiz fez o ato matrimonial e proferiu algumas palavras parabenizando o casal e dizendo que ele estava feliz por fazer parte daquele tipo de celebração que até alguns anos atrás era inconcebível acontecer nos Estados Unidos. Logo depois o amigo deles, Jason Manns cantou uma música especialmente composta para eles. Em seguida vieram os votos deles, e cada um no local pôde sentir a emoção em cada palavra dita.

\- Jay nada, mas nada do que eu disser aqui vai expressar de forma correta e intensa o amor que sinto por você. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu não te amar. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu não te fazer feliz. Porque eu nasci pra te amar. Eu nasci para estar do seu lado, para cantar para você, para compor para você. Para brigar com você também, mas acima de tudo para fazer as pazes e ver que nada, nem ninguém vai me separar de você. Tudo que aconteceu até aqui foi necessário para que hoje eu possa dizer ao mundo: eu pertenço a você; somente a você. Você é meu coração que bate fora do meu peito. Não tem nenhum outro lugar que eu queira estar além daqui. Olhando nos seus olhos e dizendo: eu te amo. Obrigado… Pela vida que eu nunca imaginei que ia ter um dia, pelo amor que eu nunca imaginei que fosse capaz de sentir… Muito obrigado por ser simplesmente você! Te amo mais que a mim mesmo.- Jensen termina com a voz embargada e recebe um beijo na testa.

\- Uau! Depois disso o que posso dizer? – Jared diz acariciando o rosto do marido e sorrindo carinhosamente - Você é tudo o que completa minha vida, e eu espero sinceramente poder ser o mesmo pra você. E depois de mais de dez anos juntos, você ainda me faz contar cada minuto esperando você chegar. Literalmente. Eu tenho certeza que nunca houve dois corações mais abertos ou sentimentos mais em sintonia. **Soube que era você a pessoa com quem queria envelhecer quando aprendi, contigo, a compartilhar; e isso foi há tempos atrás Jensen. Tanto tempo. Hoje é simplesmente a prova de que o amor existe. E ele tem o poder de unir todas as pessoas. Não tem ninguém mais feliz do que eu.** _O seu nome está escrito no meu destino e eu não discuto com o destino._ Deixei meus medos e enfrentei tudo e a todos, só para estar com você. Prometo defender o nosso amor e estimá-lo acima de qualquer coisa. Prometo ser compreensivo, tolerante e paciente. – Jared enxuga uma lágrima que cai do olho de Jensen e diz emocionado – E não, eu te amo muito, muito mais.

E com isso eles trocam um abraço apertado seguido de um beijo arrebatador. Palmas são ouvidas, assovios também e todos estão tomados pela emoção quando os dois caminham pelo corredor em direção ao local da recepção. A festa foi alegre, divertida, barulhenta, descontraída e repleta de brincadeiras que envolviam os recém-casados. Foi um dia inesquecível para todos que estavam presentes, principalmente para Jensen e Jared.

FLASHBACK OFF

\- Uau! Realmente deve ter sido uma festa linda – Karen disse olhando as fotos que Jensen e Jared entregaram a ela e a autorizou a publicar – E parabéns a vocês! Que esse amor perdure e que vocês continuem esfregando essa felicidade linda na nossa cara, pobres mortais! – Karen sorriu.

\- Ah, pode deixar que teremos o maior prazer em fazer isso – Jared respondeu sorrindo – E obrigado Karen.

\- Karen quando teremos que fazer as fotos atuais? As nossas, para sair na matéria? – Jensen perguntou já se preparando e olhando Jared.

\- Hum... Na verdade, eu tomei a liberdade de pedir ao meu fotógrafo aqui para ir batendo fotos de vocês enquanto estavam me contando sobre o casamento. – Karen sorriu desconfortável – Espero que não se importem. E claro que vocês podem olhar todas e se gostarem, vocês escolhem as que vão para a matéria. As demais entregaremos a vocês.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam e deram de ombros. Jensen pediu para ver as fotos e eles ficaram abismados como ficaram ótimas. Naturais, sem produção, sem maquiagem. Era a imagem perfeita de um casal que se ama. Eles escolheram três fotos onde estavam sorrindo e olhando um para o outro enquanto falavam.

J2

\- Hum... Nada mal... – Jared falou enquanto olhava a revista onde tinha a matéria sobre eles e começou a ler em voz alta – O ganhador dos prêmios Billboard Music Awards, American Music Awards e de sete Grammys neste ano, Jensen Ackles, anunciou em plena premiação do Grammy que tinha se casado com seu parceiro de longa data, Jared Padalecki. Esta revelação deixou a todos de queixo caído, mesmo que já fosse conhecido que Jensen é gay e tinha um parceiro. Todos conhecem ou já ouviram falar de Jensen Ackles, mas o que sabemos sobre Jared Padalecki-Ackles? – Jared continuou mesmo que Jensen começou a rir alto - Nós pesquisamos e descobrimos que ele é um brilhante veterinário, que possui uma fazenda no interior do Estado de Nova York, treina cavalos, recolhe animais abandonados por onde passa, e é um dos homens mais sexys do mundo. Além de tudo tem um cabelo que muitas mulheres sonham em ter. Descobrimos também que ele sempre vence seu marido em jogos de vídeo game e... – Jared parou a leitura quando Jensen gargalhou e se jogou em cima dele arrancando a revista das mãos de seu marido e o beijando calorosamente.


	3. Nobody said it was easy

Jared só queria chegar logo ao seu quarto, se trancar lá dentro e esperar que ninguém o perturbasse. A semana tinha sido longa, as noites mais longas ainda e o dia tinha sido uma merda. Ele estava cansado, frustrado, irritado, mas acima de tudo ele estava com uma dor pungente no peito que durava exatamente dois meses. Dois meses de pura saudade. Dois meses que seu mundo estava cinza. Dois meses que ele fingia que tudo estava bem. Não estava. De forma alguma estava. E certamente iria levar um tempo para que ficasse bem de novo.

Jensen tinha ido embora. E dessa vez não apenas por alguns dias ou duas semanas. Ele tinha ido por pelo menos seis meses e não saberia quando estaria de volta. " _Ou se estaria de volta_ ". Jared pensou e tentou respirar fundo para aliviar o aperto na garganta. _"Deixa de ser idiota. Ele prometeu que viria o mais rápido possível. Deixa de ser egoísta. Jensen está vivendo o sonho dele. Vivendo para aquilo que ele nasceu. Para cantar"._ Jared sacudiu de leve a cabeça tentando mandar os pensamentos ruins para longe. Ele sabia que mais dia menos dias eles iam ter que passar por essa fase. Ele sempre soube que Jensen seria um sucesso absoluto na música. Era só questão de tempo. E esse tempo chegou há alguns meses com a música composta por seu namorado e que estava nas primeiras paradas de sucesso de todo país. Era natural que ele viajasse. Que ele se apresentasse em vários lugares. Que ele levasse seu talento para todos. Que ele fosse cobiçado por várias pessoas. " _Se alguém ousar tocá-lo eu juro que mato. Se alguém ousar roubá-lo de mim, eu estrangulo essa pessoa com minhas próprias mãos_ ", Jared continuava a pensar enquanto caminhava. " _Mas eu morro se ele deixar de me amar. Se ele me trocar por todo esse sonho que ele está vivendo_ ", Jared teve que parar e respirar lentamente para diminuir a dor que atravessou seu coração só de imaginar que Jensen não voltaria mais para ele.

E como que adivinhando seu pensamento, o celular de Jared tocou. Aquele toque era inconfundível e apenas uma pessoa poderia estar ligando.

\- Ei _rockstar_ – Jared falou tentando soar um pouco mais animado só de ouvir a voz do seu namorado.

\- O que houve? Você está bem? – Jensen foi logo perguntando assim que ouviu seu namorado falar.

\- Estou sim. Apenas cansado. Essa semana foi puxada e eu estou indo para n... casa. Eu só quero dormir o final de semana inteiro. – Jared falou e esperou que Jensen comprasse a desculpa. O que provavelmente não aconteceu porque ele demorou a responder – Jens?

\- Ok. Ok. Então me promete que você vai descansar? Dormir e se alimentar? – Jensen falou suavemente – E acima de tudo promete que acredita em mim quando eu digo que vou voltar para você, Jay? Que eu sempre voltarei para você?

Jared mordeu os lábios e tentou conter as lágrimas que queriam cair. Ele engoliu em seco, fechou os olhos e disse baixinho:

\- Prometo. Eu prometo. – e deu um leve sorriso mesmo sabendo que Jensen não poderia vê-lo. – Até porque você não vai me deixar quieto até eu prometer e cumprir.

\- Ótimo – Jensen respondeu sorrindo – Porque eu quero compartilhar com meu namorado como foi a nossa apresentação ontem e a surpresa que tivemos a banda e eu, quando chegamos ao hotel.

Jared ouviu Jensen contar como foi emocionante ouvir milhares de pessoas cantando suas canções, como foi bonito ver que as pessoas estavam realmente se divertindo e que o espetáculo não teve nenhum incidente. Como foi gratificante receber elogios em todos os meios de comunicação da cidade pela apresentação, pelas músicas, pelo espetáculo no geral. Ele estava animadíssimo e muito feliz. " _Eu não posso ser egoísta e tirar isso dele. Nunca. Eu terei que aprender a dividir o meu amor, a minha outra metade com o mundo. Terei que confiar no nosso amor_ ". Jared gargalhou junto com Jensen quando ele contou que quando todos chegaram ao hotel, depois de um exaustivo voo, o quarto que tinham reservado para Chris era um cheio de laços e decoração rosa pink e que ele saiu berrando na recepção que o gay da banda era Jensen e não ele. Quando Jensen desligou prometendo ligar de novo assim que possível, Jared voltou a sentir aquela saudade apertada que a qualquer momento iria sufoca-lo.

 **J2**

\- Que cara de moleque que perdeu um doce é essa Jenny? – Chris perguntou quando entrou no quarto do amigo com uma cerveja na mão.

\- Não é da sua conta, Kane – Jensen respondeu irritado e aceitou a cerveja que o parceiro de trabalho estava oferecendo.

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... É por causa de certa pessoa alta igual uma árvore, cabelos castanhos, sorriso com covinhas, estabanado, estudante de veterinária, e que tem uma paciência eterna com um burro teimoso como você. – Chris disse se rodeios olhando diretamente pro seu amigo – E que nesse momento está há milhares de quilômetros de distância provavelmente se divertindo com amigos e quem sabe até...

\- Vai se foder, Kane – Jensen retrucou e em seguida bebeu um longo gole de cerveja. – Eu só estou cansado e preciso dormir um pouco.

\- Certo. Concordo. – Chris bebeu um longo gole também e olhou firmemente pro seu amigo – Ele vai ficar bem Jenny-boy. Se ele souber que você está bem, ele vai ficar bem. E está tudo bem sentir saudades. Vocês dois estavam sempre grudados. Colados.

\- Eu sei que ele disse que estava ok comigo saindo nessa turnê. E eu queria e quero muito estar fazendo isso tudo aqui. Afinal de contas é meu sonho Chris. É por isso que eu trabalhei, trabalho com tanta dedicação. A música é minha outra metade. – Jensen mordeu o lábio – Mas eu sei que ele está inseguro, com medo, tendo dúvidas. E eu também Chris. Jared é lindo, carismático, atencioso, divertido, talentoso, dedicado, inteligentíssimo, afinal quem ganha uma bolsa total para Cornell tem que ser, certo? E ele está lá, longe de mim. Eu estou longe dele e nem sei quando poderei estar perto de novo. A cada vez que eu ligo pra ele é um misto de sentimento. Alegria por ouvir a voz dele e depois uma tristeza imensa por não estar perto dele para tocá-lo, abraçá-lo.

Jensen olhou seu amigo fazer um muxoxo e sacudir a cabeça. Em seguir respirar fundo e tomar outro gole de cerveja.

\- Vai lá. Pode falar. Começa a falar como eu sou um maricas, idiota apaixonado e resmungão. – Jensen bebeu mais um pouco da cerveja e esperou pela zoação de seu amigo que nunca veio. Pelo contrário.

\- Eu jamais brincaria com seus sentimentos Jensen – Chris falou sério – Eu sei que não está sendo fácil nem pra você e nem para ele. E apenas vocês dois vão saber como lidar e resolver isso. Mas você meu amigo, tem um talento que poucos têm. Você sabe colocar emoção nas suas músicas. Você sabe colocar sentimentos em letras de música. Isso faz parte de você. E aquele Sasquach sabe disso também. Sempre soube. Por isso ele sempre vai te apoiar enquanto você estiver sendo feliz fazendo o que ama. Poucos têm essa sorte Jensen. Não desperdice isso.

E com isso Chris se levantou e saiu do quarto deixando Jensen pensativo.

 **J2**

Quinta-feira à noite. Jared respirou fundo, tirou a máscara e atirou no lixo. Finalmente seu turno de seis horas na clínica acabou. Ele estava cansado, mas realizado e muito contente. Hoje tinha sido um dia espetacular porque pela primeira vez ele conduziu uma microcirurgia num gato. Ele tinha ido para as aulas pela manhã e a tarde se dirigiu a pequena clínica onde seu professor de anatomia animal era proprietário e tinha oferecido um estágio a Jared há dois meses. Jared adorava estagiar lá e estava aprendendo muito com a orientação do Dr. Alex Blutinger. Portanto quando um gato chegou com a pata ferida, seu professor e orientador de estágio havia permitido que ele fizesse esse pequeno procedimento sob sua supervisão e orientação. E tudo tinha saído perfeitamente bem. Jared sorriu. " _A primeira cirurgia a gente nunca esquece. Mesmo que seja apenas para tirar um pedaço de pau espetado na pata_ ". De repente uma onda de tristeza o invadiu. " _Uma pena que Jensen não estava aqui para comemorar comigo esse feito. A gente ia beber cerveja e fazer sexo a noite toda. E ele ia cantar para mim_ ". Jared sorriu e decidiu enviar essa tristeza para longe. Afinal ele tinha prometido a Jensen que ficaria bem. E ele iria cumprir essa promessa. Custe o que custar.

Jared pegou seu celular de dentro do armário e viu que tinha várias mensagens de Jensen no whatsapp. O moreno riu abertamente quando seu namorado enviou vários áudios o parabenizando depois que sua colega de estágio **Katrina Rezunova** tinha batido uma foto de Jared todo vestido para a cirurgia do pequeno gato. Jared tinha aproveitado um momento antes de a cirurgia começar e enviado a foto a Jensen.

Jared chegou ao seu pequeno apartamento perto do campus e se atirou na cama. Ele olhou em volta e sorriu ao ver uma camiseta de Jensen pendurada no gancho atrás da porta. Aquilo ali estava pendurado desde que Jensen viajou. Há exatos quatro meses e vinte dois dias. Quase cinco meses. Quase cinco meses que ele não tocava seu namorado, não o beijava, não o abraçava. Ele e Jensen dividiram o pequeno apartamento porque não quiseram ficar separados quando vieram para Cornell University. Como Jared tinha bolsa total na universidade com ajuda de moradia e alimentação, eles puderam pagar esse pequeno apartamento. A vida dele e de Jensen estava aqui desde que eles saíram do Texas há três anos. Jared olhou na mesinha de cabeceira e sentiu novamente aquela fisgada a cada vez que via as fotos dele e de Jensen. Tinha deles gargalhando jogando futebol juntos, tinha deles na piscina juntos, abraçados e sorrindo, deles no primeiro dia de faculdade, deles suados e sorrindo quando Jensen e Chris se apresentaram pela primeira vez no bar próximo ao apartamento deles, deles dormindo no sofá (culpe Megan por isso), de Jensen sozinho com aqueles lindos olhos verdes brilhando. Jared estendeu o braço e tocou a foto de Jensen, como se aquele gesto pudesse trazer seu namorado de volta pra ele. Uma batida na porta o fez levantar.

"Espero que não seja Chad com suas constantes tagarelices sobre a última gata que ele traçou. Estou muito cansado para isso e só quero dormir porque amanhã só tenho dois horários de aula e a tarde toda livre. Livre!". Jared abriu a porta com uma desculpa na ponta da língua para despachar seu amigo. Mas ficou sem fala ao perceber que na porta estava um entregador. Com um envelope médio na mão, uma prancheta e uma caneta.

\- Sr. Jared Padalecki? – o homem perguntou.

\- Hum.. Sim, sou eu – Jared respondeu intrigado.

\- Encomenda para o senhor – o homem estendeu a prancheta e a caneta em direção a Jared – Preciso que assine no local marcado e coloque o número de sua identidade.

Jared assinou, recebeu o pacote e agradeceu o homem. Olhou para ver quem era o remetente e seu coração acelerou quando viu que era do Atheneum Suite Hotel. " _É o hotel onde Jensen está desde ontem_ ". Jared abriu apressado, com as mãos trêmulas e lá de dentro caiu uma foto de Jensen segurando seu violão em algum quarto de hotel, sentado na cama com um monte de folhas ao redor e uma expressão fechada e séria. Pose típica de quando ele estava concentrado escrevendo alguma música, ou ao menos tentando colocar no papel algo que estava borbulhando dentro dele. Jared se abaixou, pegou a foto e leu o que estava escrito atrás " _Chris não tem mais o que fazer além de ficar tirando foto minha. Ele manda lembranças, Jay_ ". Jared sorriu e retirou o restante do conteúdo do envelope. Era uma passagem de avião e um bilhete de Jensen escrito a mão.

 _Eu sei que você não tem aula sexta-feira a tarde e nem estágio e nem nada. Já fucei por tudo, importunei todos seus colegas com a ajuda de Chad e sei que seu final de semana está livre e eu estou morrendo de saudade de você. Esta passagem é para você pegar um avião aí em Ithaca às 17:42p.m e chegar em Detroit a tempo de ver nossa apresentação e depois teremos o final de semana apenas para nós. Venha Jay, preciso de você aqui. Não se preocupe que vai ter alguém te esperando no aeroporto, e vai te trazer para onde estou. Estou te esperando. Te amo. Seu Jens._

Jared leu e releu o bilhete, olhou o bilhete de avião e começou a gargalhar e pular feito uma criança num parque de diversões. Ele correu pro telefone e ligou para Jensen.

\- Seu filho da mãe, como você não me avisou antes? – Jared falou rindo e ouviu a risada de Jensen do outro lado.

\- Porque eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. E acho que funcionou, né? – Jensen falou e continuou ouvindo seu namorado falar sobre o que eles fariam durante todo final de semana com um sorriso amplo no rosto.

J2

Jared chegou ao aeroporto Detroit Wayne County às 8:10p.m. Houve atraso de uma hora no voo e ele estava ansioso e nervoso. "Será que quem iria me pegar não foi embora? Será que essa pessoa desistiu de esperar e me deixou aqui sozinho? Como diabos vou saber pra onde ir?". As perguntas atravessavam a mente de Jared o deixando mais nervoso ainda enquanto ele ia em direção ao portão de desembarque com apenas uma pequena mala. Chegando lá ele viu que suas preocupações eram todas infundadas porque havia um homem negro e alto segurando uma placa onde lia "Mr. Padalecki". Jared foi em direção a ele e sorriu.

\- Eu sou o Padalecki. Mas prefiro que me chame de Jared. – o moreno disse sorrindo.

\- Ok. O senhor que manda. – o motorista sorriu ao ver o muxoxo de Jared - Estou aqui com ordens expressas do Sr. Ackles para apenas deixar o aeroporto com senhor...er... com você sentado no banco de trás. Ele foi bem enfático quanto a isso.

\- Esse é Jensen. Metódico, mandão e específico – Jared começou a andar seguindo o motorista – E a propósito qual seu nome e para onde estamos indo?

\- Meu nome é Dereck Payne. E estamos indo diretamente para o St. Andrews Hall Detroit. É onde o Sr. Ackles está e pra onde devo leva-lo. No máximo em quarenta minutos estaremos lá.

\- Ok, vamos então. – Jared entrou no carro e foi conversando com o motorista durante todo o trajeto até onde Jensen o estava esperando.

Chegando ao St. Andrews Hall o primeiro pensamento de Jared era que o local parecia uma igreja ao invés de um local para shows de música. Dereck viu a expressão dele, sorriu e explicou que o local foi construído no início de 1900 e servia como local de reuniões para grupo religioso em Detroit, mas desde os anos 60 era um local para tocar música ao vivo de bandas e músicos que estavam despontando no mercado e onde também se realizava alguns eventos mais privados. Jared percebeu que já havia uma pequena multidão na porta. Dereck parou o carro na rua lateral, ajudou o moreno a entrar no prédio e o levou em direção ao local que era reservado apenas para pessoas autorizadas. Antes que Dereck pudesse dizer algo ao segurança que estava vigiando a entrada do local, Jared ouviu:

\- Finalmente Sasquatch! Eu estava a ponto de socar aquele babaca lá dentro – Chris falou algo para o segurança e o puxou para dentro, mal dando tempo a Jared para se despedir de Dereck – Venha aqui, Jared – Chris o puxou para um abraço e em seguida disse – Vai lá dentro e use sua mágica naquele idiota, porque eu já tentei de tudo, mas tem momentos que só você sabe o que fazer com ele. E eu me recuso a fazer aquilo que só você sabe fazer para deixa-lo calmo!

\- Chris! – Jared viu quando algumas pessoas riram abertamente – E ainda bem que você sabe seus limites com meu homem, cara!

\- Ah, eu sei! Como sei! – Chris gargalhou e deixou Jared na porta de um quarto com uma placa pendurada, onde se lia apenas "Jensen". – Vamos lá. Dê um beijo enfeitiçado nele porque não temos mais tempo e o faça sair desse maldito quarto e trabalhar. Não tenho culpa desses malditos atrasos de voos.

Jared pegou a maçaneta, mas nem foi preciso abrir a porta porque ela abriu de repente e ele tinha os braços cheios de um Jensen gargalhando e o apertando forte.

\- Você veio! Você chegou! – Jensen se afastou um pouco e sorria com olhos brilhando.

\- Claro que vim! E eu ia recusar um convite do rockstar do momento? – Jared pegou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e o beijou apaixonadamente.

\- Chega! Deu! Bora trabalhar, Ackles! Esse povo não está nos pagando para você ficar aos amassos com um gigante no corredor – Chris disse tentando separar Jensen e Jared.

\- Vai se foder, Kane! Eu não vejo meu namorado há quase cinco meses! Tenho o direito de beijá-lo o quanto quiser – Jensen disse meio emburrado tentando segurar Jared.

\- De beijar e de fazer o que quer que seja quando vocês estão num quarto... E não, não quero saber o que é – Chris disse outra vez dessa vez puxando Jensen para fora do quarto – Mas isso vai ficar pra depois porque estamos atrasados Jenny-boy!

\- Ok, ok. Vamos. – Jensen deu um último beijo de leve em Jared e disse a ele – Venha conosco, tem um lugar reservado pra você na frente do palco. Esse evento é algo mais privado que Jeff fechou para nós. São mil pessoas apenas.

\- Apenas mil Jens? Sério? – Jared falou incrédulo enquanto alguém da equipe o levava para um local na frente do palco onde tinha um balcão com seis bancos que já tinham cinco ocupados. Ele sentou no que estava desocupado e viu que Jeff estava na ponta do balcão falando rápido no celular e gesticulando ferozmente. Jared achou melhor deixar o homem quieto.

E foi nesse momento que as luzes do local apagaram e apenas as do palco foram acesas. Jared viu Chris e os demais membros da banda entrarem. Chris pegou o microfone e fez as apresentações.

\- Boa noite a todos. Estamos aqui essa noite para fazer vocês se divertirem, para se emocionarem, para cantar junto conosco. – Chris fez um gesto e a banda tocou alguns acordes e o público aplaudiu – Mas eu sei que o maior desejo de vocês é ver nosso músico mais que talentoso. Com vocês Jensen Ackles.

E com isso Jensen entrou sorrindo e acenando para o público que aplaudia freneticamente. Gritos e mais gritos foram ouvidos enquanto Jensen ajeitava sua guitarra e o microfone, quando tudo estava ajustado ele aplaudiu junto com o público e falou naquele tom de voz grave e pausado que ele sempre tinha quando ele estava concentrado em algo.

\- Boa noite e obrigado a todos aqui presentes. Não estava na minha agenda tocar aqui hoje, mas ainda bem que nosso agente Jeff Morgan sabe achar locais legais e descolados para a gente se apresentar – Jensen riu abertamente e o público novamente aplaudiu calorosamente – Espero que possamos nos divertir juntos. E vamos lá!

E com isso eles começaram a tocar. No início eram apenas acordes sem nenhum deles cantando, mas depois de alguns minutos Jensen começou a cantar e o público acompanhou. Jared não tinha ideia de quanto tempo iria durar a apresentação, mas ele estava fascinado com a performance do seu namorado. Da pura entrega de quando Jensen estava fazendo algo que ama: tocar e cantar. Da alegria genuína quando o público fazia exatamente aquilo que ele pedia e cantava junto com eles, ria junto com eles, interagia com eles. Era um lado de Jensen que Jared não podia presenciar desde que ele deixou o campus de Cornell e foi ganhar o mundo com sua música. " _Jamais, jamais eu vou me interpor a isso. Jamais vou exigir que ele faça uma escolha entre mim e a música. Eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Não posso tirar o que ele é_ ". E assim que Jensen terminou uma música, Jared assoviou alto e ganhou o sorriso mais lindo do planeta, antes de Jensen iniciar a apresentação da música dele que estava nas paradas de sucesso. Era a mensagem para o público que o show estava acabando. Foi uma apresentação brilhante, com todos na banda fazendo excelentes performances e Jensen levando o público ao delírio com sua voz e interpretação talentosa.

Ele agradeceu ao público, as luzes se apagaram, e a plateia continuou assoviando e aplaudindo. Quando todos se acalmaram, apenas uma luz no palco se acendeu e no meio dela, estava Jensen. Apenas ele e seu violão. O público aplaudiu freneticamente de novo e ele fez um gesto para todos se acalmarem.

\- Obrigado. Muito obrigado – Jensen disse calmamente no microfone e olhou diretamente na direção de Jared – Hoje é uma noite realmente incrível. Vou apresentar a vocês uma última música. Minha última composição. Algo que nem foi gravado ainda, poucos ouviram, mas estará presente no meu próximo álbum. Algo que escrevi para alguém muito, muito especial. Alguém que me faz a pessoa mais feliz do planeta – O loiro fixou seu olhar em Jared e disse suavemente – É pra você Jay, com todo meu amor.

E então a voz de Jensen entoou enquanto todo o local estava em silêncio.

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart_

 _Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start_

Jared sentiu seu coração acelerar, e uma profunda emoção tomou conta dele. Jensen continuou a tocar seu violão e a voz grave e suave dele voltou a preencher o local

 _I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart._

 _So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing in tails  
Coming back as we are._

 _Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._

E então ele se afastou do microfone e apenas tocava concentrado, enquanto o público voltava a aplaudir freneticamente. Jared estava entorpecido. E quando Jensen voltou ao microfone para terminar a canção ele fez isso olhando diretamente para Jared que estava lutando para controlar a emoção que tomou conta dele. Quando Jensen cantou o último "Ooooohhhhhhh", ele parou, fixou o olhar novamente em Jared e falou apenas mexendo com a boca: "Eu te amo". Em seguida ele agradeceu novamente ao público que após os últimos acordes novamente entrou numa erupção de aplausos e assovios enquanto Jensen deixava o palco.

Jared estava literalmente sem palavras. Imóvel, incapaz de pensar direito. E a foto de Jensen que tinha chegado o dia anterior e que estava na carteira dele e tinha sido tirada por Chris, veio à mente do moreno. "Ele estava escrevendo isso quando Chris bateu a foto". Jared sacudiu a cabeça e sorria quando alguém bateu nas suas costas e disse num tom divertido:

\- Nunca pare de ser a inspiração para nosso garoto, Jared – Jeff falou puxando Jared em direção a lateral do palco – Essa música vai arrebentar no próximo álbum. O talento de Jensen é algo que me deixa admirado, mesmo depois de tantos anos dentro do mercado. Ele tem algo nato nele para colocar emoções em letras de música. E você é uma grande parte disso Jared.

\- Eu... eu... eu não sei nem o que dizer Jeff – Jared falou quando eles pararam no corredor antes de chegar ao camarim onde Jensen e os outros estavam – Eu não sabia nada sobre essa música, sobre o que ele ia fazer hoje. Eu apenas vim aqui para me encontrar com ele. Apenas isso.

\- Eu sei. Nem eu sabia. Ele tinha me falado que estava produzindo, mas não imaginei que ele cantar algo novo hoje. – Jeff disse ainda sorrindo – Agora vai lá. Vai parabenizar seu namorado porque eu aposto que ele está deixando Chris louco porque você ainda não está lá.

\- Eu vou. E Jeff... Obrigado. Obrigado por mostrar ao mundo o brilhante artista que Jensen é – Jared abraçou o homem mais velho e saiu em disparada para o camarim do seu namorado.

Chegando na porta do camarim o segurança abriu a mesma sem nem questionar e ele entrou e viu quando Chris estava carregando Jensen igual a um saco de batata nos ombros.

\- Me coloca no chão seu idiota! Deixa de ser imbecil, Kane! – Jensen tentava se soltar de Chris sem sucesso enquanto os demais membros da equipe gargalhavam.

\- Só quando o seu Sasquatch chegar aqui, porque ninguém é obrigado a aguentar você resmugando e andando pra lá e pra cá – Chris rodopiou com Jensen e continuou – E outra coisa Jenny-boy... Por que você não me falou sobre a música antes?

\- Me coloca no chão agora Christhian! – Jensen gritou e deu outro soco nas costas de Chris. Quando o músico o colocou no chão ele continuou – Não te falei porque nem tudo que eu faço tenho que te falar! E a música era pro Jared, e eu queria que ele ouvisse em primeira mão. E eu espero que ele tenha gostado, porque...

\- Eu adorei! É linda, Jens... – Jared falou da entrada do camarim e Jensen se virou para ele com o sorriso aberto, olhos brilhando e braços abertos, para os quais Jared correu sem titubear – E você como sempre me deixando sem fôlego!

\- Pessoal, hora de dar no pé! – Chris disse para todos e começou a empurrar todos para fora do quarto – Não reclamem, estou salvando vocês de um momento pra lá de constrangedor. Vocês não sabem de nada quando o assunto é esses dois – Chris olhou para Jensen e Jared que continuavam abraçados fortemente e completou – Comportem-se! E vão logo para um quarto. Ninguém precisa testemunhar isso, caras!

Jensen e Jared ignoraram completamente o que Chris estava dizendo, se afastaram e se fitaram. Nada e ninguém mais importava, eles tinham olhos apenas um para o outro. Eles se aproximaram e finalmente trocaram um beijo longo e apaixonado. Eles ficaram sem ar e Jared se afastou, nunca deixando de segurar o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos e falou baixinho:

\- Você foi brilhante Jens. Estou muito orgulhoso de você – Jared o beijou de novo – E obrigado pela música. É linda, linda. Não sei se mereço tanto.

\- Merece muito mais, Jay. Muito mais – Jensen o abraçou forte novamente. – Eu fiz essa música para que você se lembre de que eu jamais vou trocar nosso amor por nada. Por nada e ninguém. Nunca. Confie em mim. Por favor, confie em mim. – Jensen sussurrou.

\- Eu confio. Confio mais do que pode imaginar. – Jared o abraçou de volta – E saiba que eu estarei sempre de braços abertos para você. Sempre. Vou te esperar sempre. Vou te apoiar sempre. Quero sempre te ver brilhar, te ver com aquele olhar realizado que eu vi lá no palco. Isso é quem você é.

\- Eu só posso ser tudo isso se eu souber que você está comigo. – Jensen o olhou sério – Ninguém disse que seria fácil, mas eu sempre vou voltar para você. Sempre.

\- Então, continue. Porque não vai ser fácil se livrar de mim. Não vai mesmo – Jared sorriu e puxou seu namorado para outro beijo fervoroso.

J2

Jensen acompanhou Jared até o aeroporto e um silêncio desconfortável os acompanhou durante todo caminho. As despedidas eram a pior parte dos reencontros e eles ainda não saibam lidar com a dor que ela causava.

-Jay...

-Eu sei. Ninguém disse que seria fácil, não é mesmo?

-Eu...eu te amo tanto e... e dói ter que vê-lo ir embora, mas...

-Jen, eu te prometi que ficaria bem e vou ficar. Este é seu sonho. Você está realizando o seu sonho do mesmo jeito que eu estou realizando o meu. Amar é isso, é entender e apoiar aquele que amamos. Você sempre me apoiou em tudo e eu também vou fazer isto por você.

-Como foi que eu tive tanta sorte?

-Isto é um mistério mesmo!

-Ei!

Jared deu uma gargalhada, daquelas que o fazem jogar a cabeça pra trás e que Jensen tanto ama. Eles se beijaram apaixonados o resto do caminho até o aeroporto. O voo de Jared não atrasou e antes dele entrar no avião, eles se abraçaram forte, um abraço cheio de amor e promessas.

Jared chorou todo o caminho de volta, dentro do avião. Ninguém disse que seria fácil.

 **Nota: Esta fic não segue nenhuma ordem cronológica, são verses de tempos diferentes e conforme nossa inspiração acontece! Não existe um começo meio, ou fim.**


End file.
